A steam turbine, which is used, for example, in a steam power station, has, on the live steam side, a shut-off provided by a quick acting valve and a control valve provided for controlling the supply of live steam to the steam turbine for the safe operation of the steam turbine. The control valve and the quick acting valve are installed one behind the other, each in a separate valve box. For safety reasons, the quick acting capability provided by the control valve and the quick acting valve is redundant. The control valve and the quick acting valve each have their own laminated cup springs, which, in the event of a fault, lead to the valves being closed quickly. Conventionally, the quick acting valve and the control valve are designed as series-connected lifting valves, one of the lifting valves exerting the quick acting function and the controlling of the live steam mass flow being accomplished by the other lifting valve. The lifting valves are constructed, for example, as single-seat valves which are advantageous on account of their good tightness and their low pressure loss. However, traditionally the lifting valves are designed with a large, heavy box, resulting in a greater use of materials. This leads to more time and money spent on production with higher costs. In addition, the traditional lifting valves require a large amount of space which means that the volume of pipework on the live steam side of the steam turbine housing is reduced in a corresponding manner.